Not So Golden Slumbers
by SunshineWitch91
Summary: Being replaced but will stay up


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you can recognize. The song is an old Celtic song not owned by anyone.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, the changes in the main plot, and my own plot.

**Summary: **Marlene, sing her daughter, Paige, to sleep. The very night Marlene, her husband, and her husband brother are murdered. Part of a story I'm making.

"**Not So Golden Slumbers"**

A young lady was sitting on a rocket chair holding her year, and four month old baby girl in a yellow, and red nursery. Her baby girl her already being pushed to be in Gryffindor. The window was locked, and the moon was showing.

"Oh, Paige, why won't you sleep," sighed the lady.

Paige looked up at her with her big hazel eyes, and twirled her mother's light blond hair around in her tiny fingers.

"For being a year old, you are very cute," said the lady.

"Mummy," said Paige

"Yes, I'm mummy," said the lady.

"Marlene, she is still awake," said a tall dark auburn haired man.

"Yes, Gideon, her and those big hazel eyes," said Marlene.

"She just won't sleep," said Marlene with worry in her eyes.

"It's just a stage. You worry too much," said Gideon.

"You try being a mother, who hasn't gotten sleep in a day," said Marlene.

"Is it the pregnancy hormones again," said Gideon hopeful it wasn't.

"It isn't, I'm pretty sure. Just stressed out. I'm worried for the Potters. I just hope we all come out of these alive," said Marlene with desperation.

"We can only hope," said Gideon hugging his wife looking down at his baby girl.

"Paige, dear, will you go to sleep for your mum," said Gideon.

Paige just giggled at her dad trying to reach his hair.

"Try singing," said Gideon rubbing his daughter's head as he left to go back downstairs.

"I'll try," said Marlene.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby."_

Paige's hazel eyes shut. Her black brown haired turned strawberry blond. Her body went limp in her mother's arms.

Marlene laid Paige in her twin sized bed with railings. She scared out of the window, her hands shook for no reason, her pulse increased. Then she pulled the certain down on the window making sure it was locked tightly. She turned on the baby monitor. Then shut the door, locking it with her special key.

She walked into her bedroom, and put the key in her nightstand, but forgot to turn on the baby monitor as she laid down. She sighed as she laid down to sleep. A few moments she felt Gideon's arms come around her.

"Paige doesn't like to give up like us," said Gideon.

"Yeah. I'm so tired," said Marlene.

"Then sleep," said Gideon.

"I love you," said Marlene looking into Gideon's hazel eyes.

"I love you too, love," said Gideon kissing Marlene on the lips staring into her big ocean blue eyes.

Hours later, all was silent. Almost everyone asleep in their bedrooms. Gideon's twin brother, Fabian, was sleeping in a rocking chair in his son's nursery.

CRACK! CRASH! BOOM!

Gideon, and his brother, Fabian shot out of the rooms they were in to downstairs.

Then all out hell. Yelling, fighting, screaming, and evil shirking. Things flying around and wand sparks flying everywhere.

Marlene darted across the hall, praying she didn't get caught, She opened the door into her nephew's room grabbing the year, and two month old boy. She used her key to get into her daughter's room. She put her nephew into the closet still asleep, knowing it would be safe in there.

"Silencio," said Marlene her voice filled with fear pointing at her nephew.

Not a sound came from downstairs. Nothing at all. Marlene feared the worse. She knew she had to fight for her brother-in-law, her husband, her nephew, her daughter, and dead family members. She had you ignore all her fears and try her hardest to protect her family, like how she was raised to do.

She quickly closed the closet door when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quietly grabbed her daughter, but didn't have time to open the closet door when the nursery door flew open.

"Marlene, you thought you could live!" laughed a female voice.

"Bellatrix," spat our Marlene hatred in her voice.

"Where is the boy?" asked Bellatrix.

"With Edgar," lied Marlene showing no signs of lying.

Marlene had picked up this skill at Hogwarts by hanging out with the Marauders, Fabian, and Gideon since she was eleven years old.

"Too bad, your daughter isn't as lucky," said Bellatrix.

"She's just a baby!" cried Marlene holding Paige to her chest accidentally waking her.

"Like I care," said Bellatrix.

"Stay away you bitch!" yelled Marlene while telling her daughter how much she loved her in Scottish Gaelic

Marlene sat Paige down next to her. She quickly drew her wand out.

"Confingo!" yelled Marlene blasting Bellatrix back into the hall.

Bellatrix came back faster then Marlene had the chance to react.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Bellatrix.

Marlene screamed then fell to the floor. Paige quickly ran into a corner of the nursery.

"Stupid, child, that isn't hiding! Now you'll die like your mothers!" laughed Bellatrix

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was hit by a flood of water causing her to fly backwards. The Paige's hair turned a dark blue and formed like water, and her eyes turned blue.

"How dare you!" yelled Bellatrix.

Now how much Bellatrix tired the Paige always rebounded it, all cause by 'accidental' magic.

"Why in bloody hell won't you give up!" yelled Bellatrix.

"Forget the child, the Order, and Aurors are on the way!" yelled a male voice from downstairs.

"Fine! You got lucky this time child, but I will kill you someday," said Bellatrix leaving.

A few moments later Paige walked over to Marlene's body then sat down next to it. Paige put her hands on her mum's cheeks, but Marlene didn't move.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy wake up!" cried Paige.

It was two hours later when Amelia came to the house from work. To find her husband, her brother-in-law dead in the living room. She came into Paige's nursery to find her sister-in-law, her best friend after Hogwarts, dead.

"Auntie!" cried Paige.

"Paige, thank god," said Amelia picking up Paige and holding her tight to her chest.

"Out. Out?" asked a voice from within the closet.

Amelia opened up the closet to find her son starting at her with big light green eyes.

"Noah, thank god," said Amelia also picking up her son.

(Please Review)


End file.
